None Like Family
by Amilyn
Summary: Explorations of the dysfunctional family of Nick, Janette, and LaCroix. Also reflections on Nick's mortal family Nat, Schanke . Drabbles. Contains references to abuse.
1. Giving Reason

Giving Reason

a "Forever Knight" drabble for myystic in the Yuletide 07 Challenge

by Amy L. Hull

ooo

Nicholas' rants came more frequently and his words were bitterer every day.

Janette was exhausting herself trying to soothe him, to circumvent the inevitable fights.

After six weeks of rows across three countries, LaCroix grew silent, rebuffing every overture of war or peace from either of them, watching.

After three more weeks in Sauvignon, LaCroix left the corpse of the debutante on whom Nick most doted as a gift in his bed.

"It gives him reason to leave," he murmured into Janette's hair as she watched Nick ride away. "When he returns, he will be ever so much more pleasant." 


	2. Silver Lining

Silver Lining a IForever Knight/I drabble written for Merfilly in the Yuletide 07 Challenge by Amy L. Hull

/archive/53/silverlining.html

"Janette!" he roared.

"His foul mood is not your doing," Janette reassured the serving girl whose fingers were trembling as they drew her lacings tight.

The door slammed open and Janette smiled at him, lashes lowered demurely. She heard the girl skitter back under a table and watched LaCroix's nostrils flare at the scent of the girl's fear.

One more adjustment to her pocket hoops and she took his arm. "What a lovely night for the opera," she purred. "And afterwards, we can feed on the most delicate, without sanctimonious commentary."

His lip curled derisively, but she smelled his anticipation. 


	3. Somewhat Useful

Somewhat Useful

Somewhat Useful

by Amy L. Hull amilynh at comcast dot net

_Forever Knight_ drabble for Wiliqueen, who wanted Schanke and Urs; running errands

ooo

Schanke wove his way through the hanging chains in The Raven until Janette pinned him with a deadly glare.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Schanke?"

"Um...one of your...a girl...new...blonde. Urs? I have, er, official questions I need--"

Janette, gaze unwavering, snapped her fingers and the girl appeared.

"I need someone to pick up a delivery. Since you wish to speak to her, I'm sure you could drive, no?"

"Um, ah, what kind of...I mean, I am on duty and--"

Janette raised her eyebrows.

Schanke gulped, nodded. "Um...right this way, miss. You, ah, know where we're going?"


	4. Appreciation in Moments

Appreciation in Instants

by Amy L. Hull

For wiliqueen as a party favor in LJ's 2010 Fkficfest challenge

ooo

The stars shimmered and the half moon glowed high above them. The ethereal beauty was magnificent, majestic. Whenever Nick mourned the loss of sunlight, she wondered at his inability to appreciate the delicacy of the reflections from the moon, framed against a velvet sky.

They had flown against that sky this perfect night. Her gowns were flattering, stylish. The servant girl earlier was exhilarating. The opera was sublime. LaCroix was already three months in Calais and Nick's heart was as gay as Vienna itself.

Janette found these moments quite pleasant, even if this life, as with any, was but borrowed.

ooo

ooo


	5. Outside is Frightful

Outside is Frightful

by Amy L. Hull

For celli as a party favor in LJ's 2010 Fkficfest challenge

ooo

February's bitterness still got to him, though fifteen-hour winter nights were a welcome trade-off for the piercing wind.

Schanke looked set to explore the arctic: a cap Myra had knitted, a parka over his wool coat, a scarf wrapped around it all, gloves under mittens clipped to the parka.

Nat, kneeling over the body, was bulked by layers. The scarves wrapped around her head and neck gave her an exotic eastern look.

Nick unobtrusively hurried things along, watching cheeks redden. As soon as possible, body loaded, he announced, "We're done here. First round of coffee and hot chocolate's on me."

ooo

ooo


	6. Impossible

Impossible

by Amy L. Hull

For malinaldarose as a party favor in LJ's 2010 Fkficfest challenge

ooo

She'd not thought it possible for Nick to surprise her anymore. Seven hundred years of mischief and madness was enough to see everything. She'd thought. But not this.

Nick walking in from full sunlight, barely remembering to close the door.

Gloating over his newfound, untested humanity.

Asking her to join him.

His mortal...girlfriend gloating with him.

Him giggling like after draining those...hippies. She shuddered.

Going back to frolic like the fool he was.

No, she'd not seen everything. But she'd seen the end of this before. Soon enough he'd be licking his wounds. Not apologizing, though.

That would be impossible.

ooo

ooo


	7. Impending

Impending

by Amy L. Hull

For hearts_blood as a party favor in LJ's 2010 Fkficfest challenge

ooo

"I've got to head home." Nat pushed herself up with both hands.

"You okay? It's awfully early."

Her half-smile was strained. "It's just...crutches are tiring."

"So I've heard."

"But...come by, when you get off? If you can?"

His answer was quick; she never asked anything. "Of course."

She didn't answer his knock, so he unlocked the door and found her curled up on the sofa, one hand resting on grey fur.

"Nat?"

She opened red eyes, moving slowly, carefully not dislodging the cat.

"I have to put him to sleep." Tears spilled again as she petted gently. "Sit with me?"

ooo

ooo


	8. Catch You When You Fall

To Catch You When You Fall

by Amy L. Hull

For gnosticdiva as a party favor in LJ's 2010 Fkficfest challenge

ooo

"Officer down!" Schanke bellowed.

"Go."

"Not gonna happen, partner." Schanke pulled open Nick's shirt and pressed against the gaping wound, the other hand pressing speed dial.

"Get the perp-"

"The uniforms are on it. They'll take him down."

"No ambulance."

"I know. You're a big macho man. Yeah, Nat? Nick's been hit. Bloor and Spadina. Yeah. Bring blood. He's not healing, but he's in control-" He grinned at Nick's wide eyes and Natalie's gasp. "What? Did you two really think I didn't know?"

From the pavement and phone, "Are you...?"

"You're my partner, Knight. That's all that matters."

ooo

ooo


	9. Adrenaline Rush

Adrenaline Rush

by Amy L. Hull

For pj1228 as a party favor in LJ's 2010 Fkficfest challenge

ooo

Nat closed her eyes, barely breathing. Height. Fear. She didn't know which was more dizzying.

The slip of a girl who held her millimetres from the edge of roof had a grip that was bruising her arm and waist. She knew her pounding heart was fanning the vampire's lust as the girl's lips kneaded her neck. Nat felt something sharp, tried not to whimper.

There was a whoosh, a snarl, then a scream. Hers. She was falling.

Then arms were around her again. Gentle, holding her close, and she was flying.

It was exhilarating. She wanted it never to end.

ooo

ooo


	10. Statement of Faith, 1974

Statement of Faith, 1974

by Amy L. Hull

For brightknightie as a party favor in LJ's 2010 Fkficfest challenge

ooo

"Mr. Chevalier? If I stay after, will you tutor me in Church history?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's...I make my Confirmation soon, sir."

"Eleanor, why?"

"You're my history teacher, sir."

"And..."

"My godparents are in Dublin. We moved to Perth six years ago."

"Child, I made Confirmation...long before Vatican II. I'm afraid my-"

"So you'll help?" She worried at the satchel strap across her grey uniform sweater.

"Come tomorrow with a doctrinal history outline, an explanation of the Nicene Creed, and your catechism."

"Thank you, sir!" She practically skipped out.

She'd placed her innocent faith in his hands. He'd prove worthy.

ooo

ooo


	11. Breakfast in Bed

Breakfast in Bed

by Amy L. Hull

Written in the LJ FKFicfest challenge for Greerwatson to the prompt: Schanke/Myra; Nick and/or Jenny. A cop's life, a cop's wife. Humour is great, but not required.

ooo

"Why do I have to get up so early?"

"Because it was your idea."

"I changed my mind!" She flopped her pillow onto her face.

"Your mom only turns 40 once. I just got home and she'll be leaving soon."

Muffled, "I hate your job."

"I know. But you're gonna love chocolate cake-"

"For breakfast!" they chorused.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Not as good as Bill Cosby, Dad."

"Okay, pumpkin. Let's pour milk, light candles, and surprise your mom."

One of her favourite memories, chocolate, laughter, and love through thin walls.

Myra touched the stone. "I miss you, Don."


	12. A Good Decade

A Good Decade

by Amy L. Hull

Written in the LJ FKFicfest challenge for Merfilly to the prompt: Janette, Lacroix, Nick, Watching wearies the watcher.

ooo

It had been a good decade, filled with silks, elaborate hats, and music both haunting and lively.

Kissing while dancing with Nicolas' hand at her back was merely the precursor to the passion of their feeding and joining.

Blood tasted better, that decade.

Lacroix joined them at the opera, eschewed the parties once his prey was chosen, and baited Nicolas.

Their rows escalated until they disrupted every day's sleep, sometimes twice.

She shoved a bag and jewels into Nicolas' hand and pushed him out the door.

He paused, gratitude on his face.

"Just...go," she hissed, and turned to face Lacroix.


	13. Music of the Night Sky

Music of the Night Sky

by Amy L. Hull

Written in the LJ FKFicfest challenge for Brightknightie to the prompt: Nick/Janette, lightning storm, lightning light

ooo

"Nicolas!"

Thunder rumbled its way through the air, through his chest.

"Nicolas! Whatever are you thinking?"

He stood away from a crooked old tree on the blustery heath, feeling the impact of every raindrop.

He had not felt so alive in 600 years.

"Nicolas!"

She tugging at his arm. "Come inside!"

"Janette, look!"

The lightning filled the sky, pink around the edges.

"Is it not beautiful? When did you last see the full shape of land so distant?"

She stilled. Watched.

"Night brings such beauty as mortals rarely know."

"Indeed." She leaned into him. "But you _will_ replace my gown."


	14. Investigative Reporter

Investigative Reporter

by Amy L. Hull

Written in the LJ FKFicfest challenge for Lastscorpion to the prompt: Jenny Schanke, LaCroix, Years pass. Jenny Schanke grows up. LaCroix is still not dead.

ooo

Jenny turned. "Hey! My dad's a cop."

The man chuckled. "I'm afraid your verb tense is incorrect. Your father _was_ a police officer."

"You knew Dad?"

"I did."

She opened her bag. "Could I-"

"You may not interview me. And despite your..._nostalgic_ little project, I must forbid you seeking out his partner."

"Forbid?" She laughed.

He stepped closer. "Do not search for Nicholas Knight."

"Do not search," she repeated.

Then he was gone.

Jenny smiled up at the sky. Dad had laughed at his own "silly" bedtime stories. The journalist in her always wondered.

Definitely time to redouble efforts.


	15. The 27th Airborne

The 27th Airborne

by Amy L. Hull

Written in the LJ FKFicfest challenge for Friendshipper to the prompt: Schanke, Nat. Nat and Schanke have an adventure together

ooo

"Aah!"

"Sorry, Schank. Gotta keep pressure on this."

He grimaced.

"Release your hostages and give up quietly."

"Who gave Nicky-boy the bullhorn?

"Shhh. Stay still. Nick will get us out."

"Course. He flies."

Nat looked up from pressing her jacket to his thigh. "You're delirious."

"No. Seen him. Not ungrateful. Lucky." His eyes drifted closed.

Nat turned. "You'd better listen to them, or you're going to have murder on your hands!"

The man with the Superman mask turned his gun on her.

Nick crashed through the skylight, tackled him, and disarmed the other.

"Told you. Flies," Schanke mumbled. "Won't tell."


	16. We'll Have to Get Together and Talke

We'll Have to Get Together and Talk

by Amy L. Hull

Written in the LJ FKFicfest challenge for Deire to the prompt: Cohen, Nick, Schanke, Natalie, LaCroix, Janette, "Oh, no, my dear Nicholas, you are not pinning this on me."

ooo

"No! Nicolas, I am not your personal _safe house_."

"Thanks, Janette." He kissed her cheek, ran.

But Natalie blocked the stairs. Near the door protecting her.

"So, it's not just me he doesn't listen to?"

"Oh, definitely not. Nicolas has never listened." Janette leaned on the bar. "To anyone."

"Is it women?"

Janette considered. "No, he is the same with men who disagree."

Nick interrupted, "I am not-"

"Shush." Natalie sat by Janette.

"You should have seen his rows with Lacroix. Sometimes," Janette leaned forward, "they would throw furniture."

Nick called from the door, "You two have fun, then."


	17. Possession is NineTenths of the Law

Possession is Nine-Tenths of the Law

by Amy L. Hull

Written in the LJ FKFicfest challenge for foxy11814 to the prompt: Lacroix/Natalie, "A master vampire has come to Toronto and is showing some interest in Nick. Lacroix isn't having it."

ooo

A shadow fluttered against the waning moon.

Lacroix's lip curled. He could feel it, rippling through his nostrils, the scent of one who smelled and desired Nicholas.

Only he or Janette could smell of that particular desire.

He followed aged sandalwood musk. Once he would have searched pure, inky night. The city lights distorted his hunt.

He found the interloper in a cemetery, as might happen in those films Nicholas so enjoyed. Ah, irony.

It was the work of an instant, and only too bad there was no body to display, labelled as warning to others.

_This one is mine._

ooo


	18. For All Time

For All Time

by Amy L. Hull

Written in the LJ FKFicfest challenge for PJ1228 to the prompt: Lacroix/Natalie, "You're fascinating creatures."

ooo

She couldn't ask Nick about the dreams. She still wore turtlenecks to hide scars he could not bear.

Her sleep was filled with gladiatorial games, smoky ballrooms of people dancing, battlefields with bloodied corpses, Nick flying against starlight, sight beyond sight above Big Ben, heartbeats thrumming arrhythmically behind it all.

All night.

All times.

Always a white rose just out of reach.

It could be a side effect of her brush with death, of Nick's bite.

Then a white rose appeared on her desk.

Nick stared. Didn't ask.

She looked at him and said quietly, "I think it's an invitation."


	19. Served Cold

Served Cold

by Amy L. Hull

ooo

Nicholas was a fool.

Nothing in 800 years had altered that simple truth.

LaCroix hovered, guarding his presence. Nicholas would not sense him. The other vampire was more astute: knew to play penitent, to prey on Nicholas's foolish aspirations to humanity, to pretend to share them. Nicholas would never see through the charade.

Or LaCroix's role in laying a trap. He dialed.

An hour later, LaCroix's yanked the interloper away from Dr. Lambert, drained him, then pried her from Nicholas's frantic grasp. She was intriguing, worth "saving" for Nicholas.

He bit Nicholas's wrist and held it to his granddaughter-to-be's mouth.

ooo

Written as a Party Favor for Foxy11814 in the 2012 FKFicFest for the prompt: "Nick has a new vampire friend. Lacroix's not happy and is determined to do something about it."

ooo

ooo


	20. Dark Days

Dark Days

by Amy L. Hull

ooo

He'd seen this before, but his addled memory couldn't find when.

Natalie looked tired. Wouldn't make eye contact. The darkness that inhabited his soul seemed to hang about her.

A long summer day of documentaries brought it into sharp relief.

Michelangelo, who'd thrown him out in fury when Nick had complimented Sistine Chapel plans. Vincent van Gogh, his brightly-colored paintings masking his own darkness; Nick painted with him a year before he died. Jackson Pollock, with whom he'd thrown paint; later he learned of Pollock's drunken and deadly car accident.

He'd have to move on, before his darkness swallowed Natalie.

ooo

Written as a Party Favor for Hearts_blood in the 2012 FKFicFest for the prompt: "Nick/Natalie: After NiQ, Natalie begins to change, and now she needs Nick's help."

ooo

ooo


	21. Home Fires

Home Fires

by Amy L. Hull

ooo

"Mrs. Schanke, I presume?"

Myra started. The woman suddenly next to her was the picture of sophisticated perfection. "Don mentioned this place." She heard the slur in her voice. Too many piña coladas. "Wouldn't give any details." She sniffed at the gyrating bodies. "I see why."

"So you had to...see it yourself?"

Myra picked at the drink's paper umbrella.

"Detective Schanke spoke of you and your...Janie?"

"Jenny."

"He wanted you safe. To go home. He could not be still and played...basketball." The woman's lip curled.

Myra laughed. "I guess I'm lucky you didn't kill him yourself."

"More than you know."

ooo

Written as a Party Favor for Skieswideopen in the 2012 FKFicFest for the prompt: "Someone seeks help or advice from Janette."

ooo

ooo


	22. The Long Game

The Long Game

by Amy L. Hull

ooo

Natalie swam her way to consciousness, gasped for air.

But she didn't need it.

She reached for her neck. Her last memory was of sharp, burning pain then swirling euphoria.

She forced herself upright. Opposite her sat LaCroix, legs crossed, fingers interlaced. Natalie could..._feel_ his smug triumph.

She sat straighter. "Where's Nick? Where are we?"

"How impolite, not even a greeting. I thought better of you, Dr. Lambert. Or may I call you Natalie?"

She clenched her jaw. Waited.

LaCroix smiled ferally. "Nick is in Toronto, and we are...elsewhere. It's time he chased me for a change, don't you agree?"

ooo

Written as a Party Favor for Twilight2000 in the 2012 FKFicFest for the prompt: "What if Lacroix killed no one at the end of season 3?"

ooo

ooo


	23. Matchmaking

Matchmaking

by Amy L. Hull

ooo

"What exactly are you giving me one last chance _for_?"

Grace removed fist from hip and pointed at him. "Don't you play dumb with me, Detective."

"But-"

"No buts. You miss her birthday, she nearly gets killed. You send her roses for Valentine's Day, she comes in hung over and miserable. _This_ time, you're going to do it right."

"Right?"

"We've made an outline since you can't get it together. What to wear, where to go, a schedule with her birthday and when to make calls."

Nick stared.

Grace winked. "Just make sure I'm here when you ask her."

ooo

Written as a Party Favor for WaltD in the 2012 FKFicFest for the prompt: "Grace (and company) do what they can to promote Nick and Nat's relationship."

ooo

ooo


	24. Stellar Drift

Stellar Drift

by Amy L. Hull

ooo

Natalie stared up at the domed starscape. She didn't move as a man joined her on the geometric bench.

"Knew you'd show up, so I set the stars for 1228," she said finally.

His non-breath caught.

"I'd never looked before. My skies were different. Yours are downright foreign."

He squeezed her shoulder. "_You_ don't feel foreign."

"I am. You are too." Nat patted his hand. "Nick Knight's still there though, under all these centuries."

"I've got the Privilege Suite at the Hospitality Center." He kissed her. "Join me tonight?"

She leaned into him, pressing a kiss to his neck. "Always."

ooo

Written as a Party Favor for Deire in the 2012 FKFicFest for the prompt: "Nick/Natalie: Some bonds survive everything."

ooo

ooo


	25. Spinning Yarns

Spinning Yarns

by Amy L. Hull

ooo

Natalie gasped for breath, saying through her hand, "They painted him blue?"

"It wasn't paint-"

"Nicolas is correct." Janette's eyes twinkled. "Woad is applied in more of a paste."

"Wait. Isn't that a hallucinogen?" Natalie giggled.

"If it is, it didn't affect Nicolas, but the paintings were, shall we say, suggestive." Janette quirked an eyebrow. Nick covered his face. Janette leaned toward Natalie, "He was practically naked by the time LaCroix and I got there."

Natalie choked on her wine.

"I wasn't-"

"Oh, Nicolas, do not spoil a good story with details. There are so many to tell."

ooo

Written as a Party Favor for Malinaldarose in the 2012 FKFicFest for the prompt: "Janette, Nick, Natalie. Humor. We should never permit historical reality to get in the way of a good story."

ooo

ooo


End file.
